A Stellar Christmas
by SheriMeister
Summary: It's the annual Christmas party at the Fairy Tail guild! For Lucy, it's the very first Fairy Tail Christmas party. When Lucy is escorted to the party by her strongest spirit she is introduced to the feelings of love and the fun that lie in those feelings.


**Since there aren't many LokixLucy fics, I thought I would contribute something to that fandom. This is my first Fairy Tail fic, but I tried to write it as well as I can. So, enjoy, fellow fans! Please review at the end too! **

**

* * *

*****~A Stellar Christmas~***  
**~LokixLucy~**

_Jingle bells, jingle bells, jingle all the way  
Oh what fun it is to ride in a one horse open sleigh._

"Lucy, come and help us out here! You're the only one listening to that stupid radio!" complained the hotheaded Natsu. The members of Fairy Tail were hustling around, getting things ready for their annual Christmas party. Mirajane stood at the bar, mixing drinks for everyone. Juvia and Lisana watched as Erza ex-quipped one elegant dress after another, mesmerized by the beauty of Erza's dresses.

"Erza-san, will you lend Juvia one of your dresses for tonight?" pleaded Juvia. "Erza-san's dresses are so elegant. Juvia also needs a dress to impress Gray-sama!"

"Calm down, Juvia. Erza will let you borrow one of her dresses. Right, Erza?" asked Lisana.

"Of course. I can lend you one too if you want, Lisana," offered Erza.

"Thanks Erza. You're the best!" complimented Lisana.

_On the first day of Christmas, my true love gave to me  
A partridge in a pear tree.  
On the second day of Christmas, my true love gave to me  
Two turtledoves, and a partridge in a pear tree_

Lucy, who had her head lying on the bar, switched radio stations. The young blond sighed. "Lucy, instead of wasting away over there, come help us!" repeated Natsu. The fire mage had two bells in his hands and was being carried by Happy in the air.

"Natsu, can't you just use a ladder to reach the higher parts?" asked Lucy.

"Decorating the tree like this is much more fun! Right, Happy?" said Natsu.

"Aye!" replied the small, blue cat.

Gray was helping Natsu decorate the tree. The ice mage used his creation magic to create imaginative Christmas tree decorations. Gray was making small, crystal angels and spraying some bits of ice on the tree's leaves to make the tree look a little more realistic and Christmas-like.

Natsu peered down at Gray and shouted, "Hey, Gray! Hurry up and make the star, will you?"

Gray looked up and retorted, "The star's supposed to be the last decoration to put on the tree, idiot!"

Lucy already knew what was coming. The blond stellar spirit mage pushed off her chair and started to walk out the guild's door. _"Those two always gets into stupid fights. Oh well, I guess that's what makes Fairy Tail, Fairy Tail."_

Lucy walked along the river bank the way she usually does. Warnings of, "Be careful, Lucy-san!" echoed a couple of times from passerby fishermen. Lucy was in an unusually grumpy mood on Christmas.

"_Ugh, for once I'm letting Aquarius get to me. Just because she has a boyfriend doesn't mean she has to rub it in my face!"_ As Lucy fought a small battle inside her head, she momentarily lost her balance and slipped.

Just before her body touched the water's surface, someone's hand reached out and grabbed her wrist. Lucy was then pulled up on land. The blond mage sighed, relieved. She then turned to her savior and said, "Thank you, Loki. How can you show yourself whenever I'm about to have a minor accident, but not when I'm in major trouble?"

Loki pushed up his sunglasses and replied, "You're still mad about the Edolas incident, Princess?"

Lucy folded her arms and pouted. "Not really. It's just, you should come for me if I call you. You **are** my strongest spirit."

Loki chuckled. "Once again, I apologize, Lucy. It's already been a long time. Why can't you just forget it?"

"It's just a reminder of how **loyal** you can be to your mage," retorted Lucy.

"Ouch, that hurts, Princess. Why don't you cheer up? Tonight's the big Christmas party," said Loki. He put his hand on the small of her waist and gave her a push towards the guild. Lucy stumbled a bit, and when she looked back, Loki was gone.

"Geez, that Loki's always appearing and disappearing whenever he likes," mumbled Lucy. The blond walked back to the guild and was greeted by a pillow smashed in her face. Lucy grabbed the pillow and searched for the person who threw it. Unfortunately for her, the whole guild seems to be engaged in a pillow fight.

"Hey, Lucy! Join us!" shouted Natsu, holding a bunch of pillows in one arm.

"Uh, no thanks. I'll be heading home now. Good luck decorating!" yelled Lucy, as she scrambled out the door.

"Man, Lucy's such a party pooper," mumbled Natsu. He soon turned back to his cheerful self and started bombarding Gray with pillows.

(line break)

"_Sheesh, Fairy Tail just can't stay still for one moment,"_ Lucy complained mentally. After Lucy glanced at the clock on her wall, she immediately rushed into the bathroom and started the shower. _"The party's almost about to start and they __**still**__ have time to fool around? Sheesh!"_ After taking a quick shower, Lucy changed into her formal attire: a simple, but stunning white dress that hugged and showed off all her curves.

After admiring herself in the mirror, Lucy grabbed a small purse that contained her celestial keys and walked towards the door. When she opened the door, the stellar mage uttered a surprised cry and fell on her backside.

"Sorry, Princess. Did I surprise you?" inquired the spirit right in front of her.

"Yes! How, no, why did you come back here, Loki? Shouldn't coming here be using up yours and my energy?" asked Lucy. Loki extended a hand towards the blond to help her up. Lucy gratefully took it and was pulled up by Loki.

"It definitely is using up my power, but not yours. I made sure I'm not using your magical energy in any way, Princess. So, shall we go?" Loki extended his hand towards Lucy once again.

"Go? You're coming to the Fairy Tail Christmas party too?" Lucy asked. The young blond set her hand in Loki's open palm, and the lion spirit closed his fingers around her smaller hand.

"Yes. I still have the Fairy Tail symbol on my back, so I am still, technically, a part of Fairy Tail," explained Loki. The well-dressed young man led his 'princess' outside and accompanied her to the guild. When they opened the large doors, the party was already in full swing.

"Hey, Lucy! Oh, Loki's here too?" greeted Gray. The ice mage was holding a cup of punch in his hand and was wearing a tuxedo that complimented his black hair and dark eyes.

Before Lucy or Loki could respond, a cry of "Gray-sama!" could be heard throughout the room. Gray was then, suddenly tackled by Juvia from behind. "Gray-sama, I finally found you! Oh yes, Gray-sama still needs to create the star for the tree. Juvia came to remind Gray-sama," rambled Juvia.

Gray, who was currently trying to pry Juvia off, replied, "Yeah, okay, Juvia. You can let me go now." Juvia, realizing that she still had her arms around Gray's torso, swiftly stood up and walked away, blushing beet red. Gray fixed his tie and suit and followed Juvia soon afterward.

Lucy giggled. "Juvia's just obsessed with Gray," Lucy commented.

All of a sudden, slow music began playing and Mirajane's voice echoed in the room, "Members of Fairy Tail, I hope you all are enjoying this party! Now is the time to slow dance with your loved ones, so use this time well!"

After Mirajane's small speech, guys began to ask girls to dance. Jet and Droy frantically looked around for Levi, but unfortunately for them, Gajeel and Levi already had their fingers intertwined and were swaying with the music. Happy and Natsu ran over to Lisanna. Happy landed on his adoptive mom's head while Natsu asked for a dance. Gray, taking notice of Juvia staring at him and fidgeting, walked over to the girl and extended his hand. The water mage gladly took his hand and the two of them slow danced on the spot.

"Wow, it looks like there are a lot of couples tonight," commented Lucy.

"We're not going to be left out tonight, Princess. Shall we?" offered Loki. Lucy lightly blushed as she took Loki's hand and paced towards the dance floor with him. Lucy began to fidget once she and Loki stood face to face on the dance floor. "What's wrong, Princess? Is something bothering you?"

Lucy put one hand on Loki's shoulder, then hesitated, and removed her hand. Then, she grabbed Loki's hand, then let it go again. "Um, I'm not a good dance," confessed a blushing Lucy.

Loki chuckled and replied, "Don't worry. Just follow my steps." Loki gently placed Lucy's hands in the right position and started swaying to the music. "See? You just sway. It's just the simple part, though," said Loki. The lion spirit then started moving his feet. Lucy stumbled a couple of steps, but she soon got the hang of it.

"I'm dancing," said Lucy.

Loki lowered his head to her ear and whispered, "Yes, and you're doing a good job at it." His voice sent shivers down Lucy's spine and caused her to blush even a deeper shade of red. The two of them seemed to be lost in a different world, only for them. Lucy lowered her head onto her partner's shoulder and Loki drew Lucy closer to him. Even when other people switched partners, the two of them never separated. Lucy lowered her eyelids and caused herself to get lost in the music and Loki's aura. Suddenly the slow music jolted to a stop and a more cheerful song resounded.

_On the first day of Christmas, my true love gave to me  
A partridge in a pear tree.  
On the second day of Christmas, my true love gave to me  
Two turtledoves, and a partridge in a pear tree._

Lucy was suddenly drawn back to the real world. When the blond looked up and saw Loki's smiling face, she immediately pulled herself away from her partner while blushing lightly. As the song played on, Lucy recognized it as the song she heard earlier during the day. Lucy jumped a little when Loki took her hand and lightly planted a kiss on her knuckles. He winked and said, "Wait here, Princess."

Lucy could only nod her head as she watched her partner push through the crowd. _"I wonder what he's planning now. Damn Loki! Why am I even feeling this way? This shouldn't happen!_" Lucy mentally chastised herself. All of a sudden, the cheerful music came to a stop.

"Everyone, it's time to put the star on the tree! This year, the S-class mages and Master Markarov have decided to let our newest member, even though it's been a long time since she came, to place the star on the top of the tree!" announced Mirajane. A hidden spotlight immediately shone on Lucy, who was looking left and right, confused.

The young blond mage pointed at herself and replied, "M-Me?" Everyone else in the guild smiled at her and nodded.

Levi managed to squeeze her way to Lucy and say, "Lu-chan, you're our newest member here! Loki's gone to get Gray and the star. They'll be here soon."

Lucy stuttered, "B-But, what about Lisanna? She re-joined recently."

Levi replied, "Oh, but Lu-chan, she was already a member before. You're technically the newest member of Fairy Tail!"

"Hey, Lucy, here's the star!" shouted Gray. The ice mage and Loki squeezed themselves free from the throng of people. Lucy extended her hands, palms up, towards Gray. The ice mage placed the meticulously made decoration on Lucy's open palms. Gray then pointed at the huge Christmas tree, which had a long ladder right beside it.

"I'm supposed to climb that ladder?" asked Lucy.

"Of course. How else are you going to get up there?" Gray responded.

"Um, with Happy?" replied Lucy, remembering the way Natsu had decorated the tree.

"Don't worry, Princess. If you fall, I'll be there to catch you," assured Loki, winking at his stellar mage.

Lucy sighed and mumbled, "Well, here I go, then." Everyone moved out of the way as Lucy walked towards the tree. The blond mage made sure that the ladder was strong and supportive enough, and started climbing. Unknown to her, another person was also climbing the ladder, following her.

The ladder extended higher than Lucy thought. She looked down once, and hesitated. _"Maybe I should have refused the 'honor',"_ Lucy thought. Suddenly, her heels made her slip and lose her balance. As Lucy started to fall, she squeezed her eyes shut. Fortunately for her, the impact of the fall didn't come. Instead, an arm caught her and cushioned her fall.

Lucy slowly opened her eyes to see her dance partner and strongest spirit staring back at her. "Loki, you climbed up here too?" asked Lucy.

"Yes. Now, let's keep going up, Princess," replied Loki. With Loki's arm supporting her and Loki himself right beside her, Lucy kept climbing until she got to the top. The young blond mage carefully placed the crystal star on the top and the whole room broke into applause. Mirajane started up the music again, and the whole guild was drawn back to dancing.

"Loki, let's go back down…" before Lucy could finish her sentence, Loki had already picked her up, bridal style, swiftly jumped off the ladder, and landed lightly on his feet. Lucy had her eyes shut and her arms around Loki's neck. When she re-opened her eyes and realized she was instinctively hugging Loki's neck, Lucy quickly withdrew her arms.

"So, Princess Lucy, what did you think of your very first Christmas party at Fairy Tail?" inquired Loki.

Lucy, whose cheeks were tinted with a light shade of pink, replied, "Oh, it was enjoyable. If you weren't there to catch my fall, I wouldn't have enjoyed this party as much." Lucy then looked straight into his eyes and said, "Thank you, Loki."

"You're welcome, Lucy," returned Loki.

Lucy then spent a few minutes staring at Loki's eyes. The spirit then started blushing lightly. "W-What it is? Is there something wrong?" asked Loki.

Lucy shook her head. "No. I was just wondering why you hide your eyes behind those tinted sunglasses. Why not get rid of them?" said Lucy.

Loki chuckled. "Are you curious about my eyes, Princess?" teased Loki.

That comment brought Lucy back to her old self, and she answered, "N-No, of course not!" After a couple of moments of adverting her eyes from Loki's, she looked up at him again and continued, "Well, maybe."

Loki raised his eyebrows at this comment. Then he smiled. "Glad to hear that, Lucy. I'm beginning to think you're starting to take a liking to me."

Lucy looked straight into his eyes and answered, "Maybe. You never know. A girl's feelings can always change, just like the seasons."

After Lucy said her part, she laid her head on Loki's chest. Loki soon realized that he was still carrying Lucy. "That's why you'll be my one and only Princess, Lucy," whispered Loki.

The lion spirit lowered his head, planning to kiss Lucy's head. Before his lips could touch her hair, Lucy raised her head, causing her lips to meet Loki's. Once their lips touched, Lucy and Loki's eyes widened. Even though the event was a little surprising to both of them, none of them pulled back. Lucy closed her eyes and cupped Loki's face with her hands. Loki pulled Lucy into a deeper kiss. Both of them never even noticed the whole guild staring at them.

"Wow, I never knew they were dating," said Natsu, surprised by his team mate's actions.

"I always knew this was coming! They lllliiiiike, no, llllooooovveee each other!" purred Happy, rolling his tongue when he said 'like' and 'love'.

"Good for you, Lu-chan," whispered Levi, happy that her best friend has finally opened her heart to someone.

After Lucy and Loki pulled apart, they turned their heads to see the whole guild staring at them in awe. Loki gently set Lucy down and the blond cleared her throat. That led the other members to go back to dancing, talking, or drinking.

"You don't mind what they think or assume, do you, Princess?" asked Loki.

Lucy shook her head and replied, "Nope. Not one bit." She looked up at Loki once again and planted a light kiss on his cheek. "I think I'll go back home now, before I get bombarded with questions from the girls, especially Levi," said Lucy.

"I'll walk you back to your apartment," offered Loki. This time, the spirit didn't have to offer his arm to Lucy. She took his hand first and started to walk out. Once they were on the streets of Magnolia, they started to slow down their walking speed.

"Thanks for everything you did for me today, Loki. I appreciate it," thanked Lucy.

"You're welcome, Princess. Plus, now you can talk back to Aquarius when she criticizes you for not having a boyfriend," teased Loki.

"Oh, so you're making it official now?" asked Lucy in a flirty tone.

"Hm, I guess so," answered Loki. The spirit lowered his head and brought his lips onto Lucy's once again. They locked their fingers together and stood in that position for a while.

The moonlight shone brightly, along with the many stars visible in the night sky. Among those stars, many constellations can be seen, but to Lucy, when she slightly opened her eyes to glance at the starry night, the constellation that stood out the most was the constellation of Leo the Lion.

* * *

**I adore the LokixLucy pairing! I just HAD to write a Christmas fic about those two. They're soooo cute together! Please review! I accept constructive criticism as well! I hope everyone who read this enjoyed my one-shot. **

**~ SheriMeister **


End file.
